


[podfic] taste the stardust in my mouth

by pearwaldorf, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (old and new), Discussion of Past Self-Harm, Discussion of Past Suicidal Thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, Flying, Grief, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Podfic, piloting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “That was a fancy little trick, with the manifold. I’ve never seen anything like that before.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“My mother taught it to me. She was a pilot too.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] taste the stardust in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [taste the stardust in my mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562850) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
****

**Warnings:** Flying, piloting, Grief (old and new), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Discussion of Suicidal Thoughts, Established Relationship, story follows [we wore the jacket for the longest time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5811733)  
****

**Music:**  [Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQyPVBtLXk0), as performed by Oscar Isaac & Marcus Mumford  
****

**Length:**  00:15:26  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW-TFA\)%20_taste%20the%20stardust%20in%20my%20mouth_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
